Woe is Me
by rayneamelia
Summary: Oh woe is me. Im stuck in the middle of an apocalypse with two agents set out on a personal vendetta. Lucky me. Note sarcasm. There are two things on my mind: survive this hell and find a twinkie. And I sure as hell will do one or the other. For me, it's just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. LeonxHelena.


Woe Is Me

**As promised here is my new story. It will be a Heleon story so if you don't like the pairing I suggest you click on that back button on the top left of your screen. It's been a while since I've written in first person and I thought it would be fun to try and write the sixth game through my OC's eyes. Read at your own risk if you do not like OC's. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC. **

Bursting through the door I slam it shut and lean against it, panting heavily. That was too damn close. With a groan I lean forward, my hands on my knees, and cough. My breathing is raspy and I'm sweating like a pig. Oh, how I hate running. I blame my fatness, it makes running a teensy bit hard to do. Don't get me wrong, I can still run. Hell I can haul ass if I have to. I just don't like it.

I'm not heavy, just plump. And yes, there is a difference. I'm zaftig, meaning I have curves. That's the difference.

Regaining control of my breathing, I straighten out, pushing my long raven hair out of my face. I should really consider putting it up but it's not important right now. What is important is figuring out how to get out of here in one piece, and maybe finding a twinke. No! I need to focus. Food is not an option at the moment.

How am I going to escape from here? Those things were fucking everywhere! I can't take all of them, shit I barely managed to escape them in the underground parking lot. Now I'm holed up in the freaking security office.

Oh man this was turning out to be one hell of a night. What was supposed to be a fun scary trend of entertainment, something never really taken in a serious manner, what was supposed to be make believe as in not real, had actually become reality. Yet somehow it was like dejavu to me.

And it was all because of that stupid blue fog. I saw it from my window and once it hit people around campus started acting weird, chocking and convulsing. Their skin darkened, like it was rotting, and it looked so rugged. It wasn't until they started attacking and eating each other that I realized what was going on.

You guessed it. Zombies. Real fucking zombies! I'm talking the dead walk the earth shit and if my auburn skin wasn't stained the crimson color of blood from the ones that I had taken out I'd go as far as to say this was all just another nightmare. Unfortunately it wasn't. It was all happening and now I was left to fend for myself. Well shit it's not like I haven't been doing it for the past eleven years.

I jump from a sudden alarm blaring just outside the door. Ah fuck, it was those two most likely. Shit. I guess I forgot to mention I'm being pursued by these two psychos' that killed the president. I gave them the slip but now it seems they were here. Either they were pursuing me or they must've had the same idea on how to escape the campus.

I had stumbled across them two during my escape from the dorms. They were standing over the president's body, guns in hand. They had claimed to be federal agents. Pfft, like I haven't heard that before.

It's always the pretty ones that are crazy. Though pretty was an understatement. Those two were… beautiful; Glistening ivory skin, immaculate physique, voluptuous lithe shapely bodies with curves and muscles in all the right places… damn. And you know the crazy part? I felt subconscious around them. How messed up is that?

The door swings open, and just as I feared, those two run inside. Speak of the devil. The blond, the male, he stops when he sees me, "You." The woman, the brunette, shuts the door and stands beside him.

Damn, this is not good. "Keep away from me" I warn, hands ready at my sides. I quickly glance behind me to the second door which I knew led into the university.

"Easy" the male says his voice soft. He says something else but I pay him no mind. If I cut through the classrooms I'd have a better chance at loosing these two. I take out my dagger from the back pocket of my jeans, keeping it hidden behind my back. This could be my only chance. I run.

Strong arms wrap around me, knocking the knife from my grasp. I immediately struggle. "Let me go!" He grunts, "Stop! Listen!" His voice was stern. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"Fuck you!" I retort. I struggle more and suddenly the arms are gone. I yelp as I fall on my ass and look back. The woman had pushed the man back into a wall. "We can't save everybody we come across Leon."

He shakes his head. "We have to at least try."

"If she doesn't want our help then that's on her."

"We can't just leave her Helena. We found her. She's our responsibility."

Coming to my senses, I roll onto my knees and get up. This was obviously between them. _This _was my chance now. Planning to sneak out, I turn but stop as something catches my eye on the monitors from the security cameras. Something was flashing on the top right screen.

I narrow my eyes but can only make out two figures, so I step closer. It was Carl and Mark, my friends. They stand in what looks like the hallway to the staff building. I can tell they are scared. Shit, who wouldn't be in this predicament?

I watch as Carl flails his arms around. Mark stands in front of him, waving a sign over his head. They were shouting I was sure of it. Oh those idiots! They need to stay quiet! Noise seems to attract the creatures.

My stomach sinks. Fuck. Behind them I can see a horde of zombies approaching. I look away, not wanting to see what would happen next.

The cocking of a gun sounds next to me. The sudden voice makes me jump. "Let's go." I look back to see the male walking away.

"Leon it's too late! There's nothing we can do."

I look to the woman, her face reflects sorrow. Silence fills the room. I move my gaze to the floor, not knowing what to say. I don't even know how to feel. This was all just so sudden…

"You're right."

Footsteps sound. I gasp slightly as the blond grasps my arms, his grip tight. "You're coming with us." I shake my head at his words, my gaze still on the ground. "I don't need your help" I say. "I can take care of myself."

The man gives an impatient sigh. I stumble as I'm spun around, facing the monitors. "Look at the screen" he says. By the tone in his voice I could tell he was aggravated. "Look at the screen!"

I don't. I can't. He exhales. "You whispered their names. You knew them. Is that what you want for yourself? What you want to happen to you?"

Of course I didn't. I wouldn't be fighting this hard to survive if I wanted to be zombie chow. I feel myself being spun around again. This time I'm facing him. I look into his hypnotizing blue eyes. I can see his compassion, his determination. He really does want to save me. He genuinely cares. Wow. You don't see that often.

"I don't want to see you end up like them. They wouldn't either. You owe it to them to survive."

I'm awestruck. Again I don't really know what to say. Why would he want to save me, a complete stranger? I knew nothing of him and him of me. Well that's not entirely true. I knew I couldn't trust him and he had yet to learn that he couldn't trust me. I couldn't even trust me. I'm dangerous. He's dangerous.

Then it dawns on me. This wasn't about trust or who was more dangerous. This was about survival. Guess I don't have much of a choice now. As much as I don't want to, I have to. With a weary sigh I nod, "Okay."

He nods as well, his luscious hair bouncing, "Alright." He steps away. The woman approaches me, in her hand was my custom made Arabian Tiger Dagger. "Here" she says as she hands it to me. Don't ask how I got it or how I managed to sneak it on campus.

"What's your name?" the male questions. I tuck my weapon away into my pocket. "Sofia. I think I caught your names were Leon and Helena?"

The two nod in confirmation. "Let's get the hell out of here" Leon says. Giving a firm nod, I move past them toward the door. I'm bothered. The stupid nagging voice in my head keeps telling me to let them know that I still don't trust them and that they shouldn't trust me. But… didn't I just decide this wasn't about trust? Just survival? Maybe it was a little of both? Ah damn.

With a sigh, I turn and face them. "Alright" I start. "Just so we're clear, I think you're both trigger happy psychos' and I don't trust you." They both remain nonchalant, unfazed. That's not what I expected at all.

"That's fine" Leon says. "I wouldn't expect you to trust us after what you witnessed, but if it makes you feel any better, the president was already infected."

I stand corrected. _That _I wasn't expecting. He reaches past me and opens the door. "Let's get the hell out of here." He moves past me, Helena on his tail. I sigh again, stupid nagging voice. "Wait."

Their footsteps stop. I can feel their gaze on me. They're expecting me to say something. I realize I made a mistake and I have to find a way to get out of it. The wall has suddenly become so interesting. I know I should tell them… but I can't.

"Sofia?"

I meet Leon's gaze. The words build up but I have to swallow them. I just can't. I exhale. "Thanks… for… you know" I beckon with my hands. He seems to understand that I mean me for he nods. "Just stay close." He walks through the door way.

Stepping into the university, a groan slips past my lips as I set eyes upon my old enemy, stairs. Ugh, kill me now. Helena takes the lead. I'm still trying to figure that woman out. She struck me as cold and mean. Maybe I'm judging too early, who knows. It almost seemed like she was distancing herself. Her mind must be somewhere else. "Keep up Sofia" she says.

I sigh and dreadfully begin my ascend. It's funny, I've mounted up these steps almost every day for two years yet I never took into account how many floors this university had.

I look up to the two agents before me. So the president had already been infected. Hmm. Under other circumstances I would have told them they were full of shit but… it is possible the president could have breathed in the fog as well. Well I guess I just have to take their word for it. They are 'rescuing' me after all.

A sudden thought crosses my mind. Should I strike up a conversation or just continue to stay quiet and follow them? There was just so much awkwardness, what would I even say? For the most part I was grateful for the silence between the three of us.

I look around seeing the large hall disarrayed. Trash and papers were everywhere, covering everything. It was mostly just posters announcing the president's visitation. Some still hung on the wall. Furniture lay around as well, overturned and set up as blockades in some areas.

Up ahead was a classroom, guess that's where we're headed. I was glad for the little light provided by the vending machines and beams. Good to know the electricity wasn't out.

It's so damn quiet. I know I said I was grateful for the silence but it was the one between us not around us. And it's not the calm quiet most people seek. It's the creepy quiet, like the something is going to pop out at any anytime quiet.

I jump suddenly from Leon's voice. "He said it was some sort of fog."

Way to burst the quiet bubble Leon.

"If this thing spread in gas form… then anyone who breathed it in got infected."

Was he talking to me, Helena, the both of us, or just in general so there wouldn't be anymore silence?

Helena glances back, eyes on him. "That would mean… everyone on campus."

Guess this conversation was between them.

"Yeah. But then why's it so quiet. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Yeah, me too. The two suddenly stop and turn to me, their expressions unreadable. I immediately grow nervous. I blink, putting on my best innocent face. "What?" My eyes latch onto Leon's gun as he steps a little close. "Sofia, did you breathe in this gas?"

I can't begin to express how relieved I am. Whew, dodged a bullet there. I shake my head. "No. I was in my dorm when it happened. I saw it from my window, the fog." Memories of it all happening play back through my mind. I sigh, willing them away. He nods. "Let's keep moving."

We turn down a corner and stop at a set of double doors. "We should be able to find our way out if we cut through the classrooms" Leon says. I wonder how he knows that. Oh well, best not to dwell on it. "Just remember" he continues as he places a hand on the handles. "We have to keep quiet." I cringe at the loud creak from the doors. So creepy.

The large room was dimly lit. Well it wasn't so much a room, more like a small auditorium mostly because it was so big and had many rows of seats. My eyes scan the empty rows. Memories of sitting in this very classroom flash through my mind. It was strange to see it empty.

My gaze lands on the board. Crap! I forgot I had a term paper due today! Oh…. Well… I don't think that matters anymore. Hmm. I'm kind of hoping my professor turned into a zombie. What? Oh like you haven't done the same!

A can rattling down the stairs echoes throughout the room. The next sounds, moaning and snarling, make my stomach sink. I still can't get used to those sounds. A zombie stands from a seat on the bottom row. Ah hell.

"Didn't mean to interrupt" Leon says, a jest in his tone. He and Helena raise their guns. I follow as they make way down the stairs. My guess is the closer the target the stronger the shot. The zombie their aim is on wears a gold track suit. The only person I know who would think that looks good is Brian. He was such a jerk, an asshole. I always hated him. Well, hate is a strong word but I really really don't like him.

Shots are fired. His head explodes, blowing clear off literally. It was just gone, in little chunks all over the floor. I gag, having never seen such a gruesome sight. You'd think I'd be used to this but I'm not. Stabbing these things and shooting them were two very different things.

At another moan Leon and Helena turn and open fire. I move around toward the desk and gasp as I'm grabbed from behind. The familiar moan tells me it's a zombie. I immediately go for my dagger as I turn and struggle with the reanimated corpse.

I grunt as I force the blade into the zombie's head, twisting it. It's a male but I didn't know who it once was. He releases a groan as he dissipates. Yeah, that doesn't shock me as much anymore. Killing zombies was getting easier. The head was the weak point, learned that pretty quickly. I wipe the blade off and tuck it away.

"You handled yourself pretty well."

I jump from Leon's sudden voice. Oh he has got to stop doing that! I clear my throat, trying to regain my composure. "Uh, thanks. I'm still kind of learning."

"Where'd you get the blade?" Helena steps up and stands next to Leon who quickly but subtlety looks her over. I smirk, well look at him trying to be all discreet. I saw that. I saw him checking her out. I hold back a snicker and reply, "My dad."

Leon clears his throat, "Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

Silence resumes as the two agents turn and approach the double doors. I must've made them uncomfortable, great. Maybe I can turn that around. "Why haven't either of you given me a gun?"

Leon takes the lead as we walk. "It's against protocol to give a gun to a minor." I scoff. "I ain't no minor. Shit, I'm twenty one." Helena speaks from behind me. "You seem to be able to handle yourself well enough."

"Oh I get it. You both are ganging up on me. Messed up." I hear Leon chuckle but that was all that came from him. Well it's something. I like this man. There's just something about his character that's hard not to like. He's very… likeable. Dude must be a ladies man. Anyone that good looking is either gay or promiscuous.

I think back to his 'discreet' act of checking Helena out. He's not gay on account of how he was looking at her. It was obvious he was attracted to her. I wonder if they were a thing. They look good together, make a cute couple. But it seemed like Helena didn't like him. She still seemed unfriendly, like she was annoyed, and detached.

Maybe I'm just imaging it, I don't know. Ah I'm boring myself. I start to hum, something I always do when I'm bored. Ironically enough it's Sam Elliot's, I Won't Back Down. Leave it to my brain to choose that song during an apocalypse. Hmm. I sing the words in my head.

I will stand my ground. And I won't back down.

Cue the catchy guitar riff. I do my best to sing the notes. Such a good song.

"Sofia."

"Huh?" I say looking up to meet Leon's gaze, his expression hard. "Quiet" he says. Oh snap. Was I singing out loud? Oops. "Sorry. I thought I was singing in my head." His gaze softens. "I'm impressed on how well you're handling this. You're doing better than I did back in Raccoon City."

This peaks my interest. Raccoon City? The place where the viral outbreak occurred what was it fifteen years ago? I think I was six years old when it happened. That's where I lost my parents but… I can't remember anything after that. It's all a blur. "You got caught in that too?"

His brow arches. He looks as if he wants to say something but he simply turns around and walks away. He must've thought better. I shrug. Okay then.

We come to a stop, reaching a dead end for overturned furniture blocked our way. Fortunately, right beside it was another set of double doors. Looks like it's the only way through.

I reach for my knife, can't be too careful. Leon steps to the doors, standing in front of us. My eyes inconspicuously drift down to his derriere. Damn. What? He's hot. There's no harm in looking.

I look up as the doors creak open. A moan sounds and is followed by a black blur flying. I act quickly, throwing the knife. The zombie falls. Whoa. I actually hit it! And right in the head, hell yeah!

Leon fires off a single shot, killing the zombie. Alright so my knife wasn't enough to kill it but I still hit it. Leon bends down and retrieves my knife from the floor. "Good job" he says as he hands it to me. I take it. "What are you talking about? That was fucking awesome!"

Behind me Helena fires. She then enters the room, leaving us behind. Leon places a hand on my shoulder. "Keep it together." He removes his hand and raises his gun, entering the classroom, moving quickly. No doubt to catch up to Helena. There's definitely something there with those two.

I enter the actual classroom; I say that because it actually looks like one. Sort of. The tables are long so the students are forced to sit next each other and share it instead of having their own seat like a desk provides.

Blood covered the walls, the floor, hell even the chalkboard. Just what the hell went on here? Man, just picturing the kind of massacre that went on here… I'm glad I never leave my room. Well most of the time.

I turn at a grunt to see Leon deliver a roundhouse kick to a zombie. Damn. Once the creature was on the ground he pulls out a knife and stabs it through the head. Again, damn. Exhaling, he straightens from his kneeling position and beckons toward the side door with his head.

Helena walks past him and opens them, revealing another hall. Yeah. There are lots of halls here. She sighs. It sounds exasperated. She briefly shakes her head and walks off. Just what is that woman's problem? I mean, I'm eager to get out too but… still.

Following the two, I realize where we're headed. Crap! More stairs! I groan as Helena opens the next door, revealing the stairs that led to the bottom floor of the university. "What is it?" Leon questions, his gaze on me. I pout. "I hate stairs." The two glance at one another and shake their head, descending afterwards. Groaning one last time I follow. Just kill me now.

There's nothing worse than rushing down the stairs. But that's what these two are doing. And I have no choice but to keep up. "I wonder if there are any survivors" Leon says. I scoff, "What am I?" He glances at me but says nothing. Hmph. Fine.

At a moan I whip out my dagger. We reach the end of the stairs and I see movement from the corner of my eye leading me to throw the knife. I must've thrown it hard since the force as it pierced through the zombies head causes it to stumble back up against the wall. Shit, either I'm getting better or I'm getting better.

I approach to retrieve my knife and jump from a sudden gunshot. The fuck? I look down to see a female zombie melt away. My gaze lifts up to see Leon aiming his gun. Oh I get it; he had just saved me from being zombie chow. Guess I owe him. "Thanks" I say as I take my knife.

Gunshots sound just down the hall. Leon whips around, "Helena." Hey yeah, where was she? Leon takes off past the open doors. I quickly follow getting the notion that if I don't keep up I'll be left behind.

We head down the hall, I feel like we've been doing that a lot lately, and turn a corner to find Helena finishing off a group of zombies by shooting one and stomping on the final one's head. Damn. Bitch is hardcore.

Panting, she looks up at us. "We're wasting time." Leon moves to her side, "You okay?" She nods, "Yeah." Sharing a brief glance, the two turn toward the door where they proceed to kick it open. Why are they suddenly doing that?

Pushing that aside, I look past the doors. My eyes widen. Oh yes! Freedom! I never thought I'd be so happy to see the outdoors! I run outside. Wow, the field or green area as some people called it was decorated quite nicely. Beautiful lights, banners and balloons hung all around. It all looked so festive. It was nice.

"Sofia?"

I turn back to look at Leon.

Where is the security gate? It'll lead us off the campus."

I already know that. The gate's most likely locked. This campus had pretty tight security. "It's just down the field but it's locked. It's after curfew."

Helena sighs impatiently. "What do we do?" She really is desperate to get off campus. She isn't the only one. "Well" I start. "Don't you guys have support to unlock the gate from here?" Leon shakes his head. "She can't do it from here." I sigh. Some support. "Let's try the staff building. It's just behind the bleachers."

Leon cocks his gun. "Stay close." He then takes the lead. The hissing and growling were immediately heard by us. They weren't hard to miss. Throughout the field zombies wavered about and one by one they each fell at the hands of either me, Leon or Helena. We kind of make a good team.

I lead the way to the staff building. As prior the doors were kicked down. Show offs.

"Keep that trigger finger ready. Never know what's around the next corner. Sofia, stay close to me."

"Got it" Helena and I reply. My eyes stay on the few so corpses sprawled on the floor as we make way down the dark corridor. Helena reached the door first. Crap. I forgot this door needs a key code. Only teachers and staff knew it.

I jump from a sudden blaring alarm. Shit! She must've pushed something! "Fuck!" I shout as I cover my ears. It was that loud. I watch as Helena presses buttons. If it didn't work the first time it sure as hell wasn't going to the second!

We turn at the sound of groans. Uh oh. Leon moves to the window. Helena moves to the other. Is that really a smart thing to do? What the hell do I do? "Sofia, stay where you are" Leon says. I guess I'll just remain at the door.

The groans grow louder. "Hunnigan, the door's locked! There's no way out!" Leon voices as he starts shooting. Helena does the same. The windows shatter suddenly as zombies jump through. The gunshots increase. More and more entered.

Helena immediately becomes preoccupied by two zombies. "There's so many! We can't take em' all!" she shouts. "Now we know where all the infected were hiding out!" Leon replies. He cries out as one jumps on him from behind. "I need backup!"

Shit! It looks like I don't have a choice. Fuck! I have to do something and I just know I'm going to regret this. Looking at Leon, I flick my hands in his direction. The zombie he struggled with burst into flames, leaving a small fiery explosion in its place which soon faded into nothing.

He looks at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Guess the cat's out of the bag. Helena's groans cause him to whip around. She was surrounded. He runs to her and delivers a roundhouse kick, freeing her of the assault.

The attack continues. More and more Zombies appear. Where are they all coming from?! I flick my hands again and again, setting more and more on fire, each zombie exploding soon after. This is what I meant by me being dangerous. With a simple hand gesture I can either freeze or explode anything. Guess I should have mentioned that. I wish I could tell you how I came to be this way but I just don't know. I can't remember.

I yelp as a zombie jumps on me forcing me to use both of my hands to keep it from biting me. And so begins the struggle. This zombie was strong! I can't reach my knife. "Shit!" The zombie groans and melts away suddenly.

I look up to see Helena aiming her gun in my direction. I nod my thanks. She looks away and continues to fight along Leon. The two stand back to back.

"Any day now Hunnigan! We gotta get out of here!" Leon kicks a zombie away, missing the other coming at him. I flick my hands again, freezing it in midair before it could reach him. He gasps at the sight then looks at me. His face was hard. Using the butt of his gun he smashes the zombies head. "Move Sofia!" he shouts.

The two rush down in my direction. I kick the door open and shuffle inside, Leon and Helena hot on my trail. Helena slams the door behind her. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough. The horde of zombies behind us pushes against the door to force it open.

Helena and I throw ourselves and press up against it. Leon helps us with his foot, balancing, as he shoots. Dammit all! Seconds later the door slams shut and I fall. Helena quickly bolts it with a plank of wood and kicks the door in frustration.

"It's just one surprise after another!" Leon pants. Helena and I say nothing. Leon turns his gaze on me. I swallow as he turns to me. "You," He steps toward me. I crawl back into the wall in response. "You want to explain to me what the hell you did back there?"

I hear it in his voice and see it in his narrowed eyes, he's angry. I swallow, "I saved your lives."

"Don't get smart with me."

I sigh. "I told you I could take care of myself."

"You also said you weren't infected."

"I never said I wasn't. I said I didn't breathe in the fog. There's a difference."

He scoffs and shakes his head. I glare. "Hey fuck you man. I never asked for any of this! I didn't ask for you to play hero!"

"Keep your voice down."

"They already know we're here genius!"

"Enough!" Helena interjects. Leon and I look to her. Her face shows her frustration. "We're wasting time. We need to keep moving." Leon looks at the ground as if deciphering then turns his gaze on her. "You're right." He reaches for me and pulls me up, his eyes averted from me.

I can't say this doesn't hurt my feelings. Gah, dammit. This is why I didn't want to travel with them. I stupidly get attached. It was best if I left. "The key card should be somewhere in here. Good luck." I turn and walk to the door.

A hand is placed over my shoulder. The action was familiar and so was the deep voice. "I said I was going to help you." I sigh. I don't understand. First he scolds me and now he won't let me leave? Ugh. Fine. Whatever.

I look around the teacher's lounge. It's dark. Three desks sit about. Stupid key card could be anywhere. Well, gotta start somewhere. I move past Leon and open the drawer to the first desk, looking through it as best I could.

"What are you doing?" That was Helena. "Looking for the keycard" I reply without looking up. I hear footsteps and the sound of drawers opening. It's safe to assume they're helping me look. "Nothing" Leon sighs. "Helena?"

"No. Nothing."

If there's nothing here, it's probably in the backroom. I've been in this building a few times so its familiar territory. Stepping over the corpse on the floor, I make my way past the door and into the next room.

We repeat the process of search and come up empty handed. I sigh in frustration. Where the hell could it be? There's a third room, it's small and only holds a few small bookshelves. Why not?

Entering the third room, I spot the keycard resting a top a shelf, kind of a strange place to put it. Then again this whole day has been strange. I step further into the room to allow the other two entry. The small red light in the corner illuminates the room just enough for me to see the zombie on the floor in front of the shelf. Oh great.

Leon enters, "Is that it?" I nod but stay silent. He exhales and approaches the shelf cautiously. My eyes are on the zombie. It's going to move isn't it? I just know it is. It's like a scary movie. It just has to move.

The zombie lunges, pulling Leon down to the floor. I quickly flick my hands, blowing the corpse up. "You're pretty quick" Helena says as she lowers her gun. I merely shrug and listen to her retreating footsteps.

I turn to follow but stop at the sound of a throat being cleared. "Thanks" Leon says. I look back at him and shake my head. "I'm not a bad person." He nods, "I know." He shows me the key card. "Let's go."

Now with the key card in hand we can finally escape. I lead the way back to the security gate, blowing up any infected in my way. Once we reach the gate, Leon slides the card. The gate slides down as soon we enter.

I see Helena walking toward the metal detectors. Not good. "No, wait!" Too late. The alarm goes off. "That's all we need" Helena comments. I look past the gates at the snarls. Sweet Mother Theresa that is a lot of infected. A large crowd of hungry hungry zombies flocked around the gate.

It's going to take some extra fire power but I think I can hack it. I raise my hands. "Forget them!" Leon shouts, "Move!" He grabs my arm and yanks me back, pulling me along with him. Helena stood at the back end of the building, finishing up a zombie. Leon moves to her side and the two kick the doors open.

I can hear glass breaking. Fuck, more zombies. Looking at the two buildings I knew the parking lot was just up ahead. We're so close. "Move!" Leon shouts. The two move without hesitance, jumping over the railing.

Somehow managing to keep up, I jump the rail and join them up against the large horde of infected. There's just way too many. Shit! I'm actually starting to think we're not going to make it.

"A cop car! Let's go!" Helena shouts. What? Really? I look and spot a police car parked just down the street. Oh sweet Jesus in heaven! We run. Ugh. Leon reaches the car first. He throws the driver's door open and swoops in. Helena runs to the passenger's side. Guess that leaves me in the back.

"Dammit, no keys!" Leon exclaims. Of course. The car is immediately surrounded. I start to get motion sickness as it rocks harshly. Stupid persistent undead! And what the hell are Leon and Helena doing?!

"Are you sure?"

"I'm looking! What about the glove compartment?"

"No, nothing!"

"Jacking a car isn't as easy as it looks in the movies! At least the wipers work."

I can't help but chuckle at Leon's comments. To keep a sense of humor and crack jokes during an apocalypse was pretty hard to do. And I thought it was kind of admirable.

"Should we hot wire it?"

Does either of them even know how to do that?

"Hold on…" Leon says as he unfolds the visor, "Found the keys!"

Thank God! I grow giddy as the engine ignites and the car comes to life. I shout for Leon as his window bursts, a cop breaking through and wrapping his arms around his neck. Leon shifts the gear into drive and hits the gas, crashing into a wall. The action causes me to jerk back into the seat.

"It's clear behind us, back up!"

I jerk forward from the collision. Ah geez.

"You buckled in?"

"Yeah."

"Sofia?"

"What the hell does that even matter?! Just drive!"

"Sofia!"

I'm stunned. Both of them had yelled at me. Both. Groaning in annoyance I sit back and buckle up. "There! Drive!"

"Hold on!" Leon says as he speeds off with a loud screech. He makes a sharp turn and before I know it we're out and home free. We made it. Holy crap. We actually made it. We did it!

"We made it off campus. Now we just gotta get through town…"

Huh? Come again? Did Leon just say get through town?

"Without getting killed."

A zombie pops his head in through the broken window causing Helena and I to gasp. The car screeches yet again as Leon swerves hard. Shit! He's going to lose control! I brace myself, closing my eyes.

I hear the car crash and roll. I even hear the explosion, but I don't feel anything. Did I die? Did I seriously just die? Oof! There's the impact of the floor. Never mind. I'm alive… and that hurt. Ow.

I open my eyes to find myself at least ten feet away from the accident. The hell? How did I get all the way over here? The car was totaled and on fire. Leon and Helena stand, holding their sides with one hand while the other was pressed on their communicators. Thank God they were alive.

"Hanging in there. But we need another way to the cathedral" I hear Leon say. Cathedral? What? That wasn't exactly close. What business did they have there? The next words from Leon's mouth fill me dread. "The sewers huh? Great."

Sewers? Oh hell no. I'm not going in there. I groan as I get up to my feet. Leon looks to me. "Sofia?" I slowly walk over. "I'm fine." I lick my dry lips and hold my back where it hurts the most. "Well, thanks again. Good luck."

"Sofia." I stop at Leon's voice. "You're not going off alone." Oh hell.

**That's all for now folks. Like no like? Lemme know your thoughts. **


End file.
